Many firearms utilize selectively removable magazines containing a plurality of bullet cartridges. These magazines typically include a tubular body of rectangular cross section and hold cartridges lying atop one another. A mouth is provided at the upper end of the body into which cartridges can be laterally inserted beneath a pair of cartridge-retaining lips spaced from one another at a distance less than the diameter of a cartridge. A compressed spring at the bottom of the tubular body retains the uppermost cartridge against the lips in a "ready" position to be ejected from the magazine. Since the cartridges and the mouth of the body are small, and since the resistance of the spring must be worked against, filling a magazine can be difficult.
Numerous devices have been proposed to facilitate the filling of a magazine with cartridges. Most are cumbersome in construction having numerous working parts and require that cartridges be manually manipulated after positioning such within the mouth of a magazine's tubular body. None grasp a cartridge, draw it into a tubular body, and seat it in a position where the next cartridge can be easily loaded. A need, therefore, exists for a device of uncomplicated construction that provides "hands-free" cartridge loading after a cartridge is positioned within a magazine's mouth.